


стальные бабочки в животе

by rfeyra



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Rival Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Драматично-флаффные зарисовки, обе из альтернативного таймлайна. Если хочется драмы, можно думать, что из одного.





	1. hengivenhet

Он ненавидит свою маску. Носить ее кажется кощунственным, словно скрываешь собственное лицо только от себя самого. Он стал Красавчиком Джеком гораздо раньше: он боролся за это, он убивал за это и он заслужил все то, чего достиг. Но крепления холодят кожу, а зуд под ней иногда сводит его с ума. 

Он снимает маску все реже: в кровати, в душе и, изредка, — когда трахает людей, которым впоследствие собирается вышибить мозги. Последнее приятнее всего — это отголосок привычной вседозволенности, только в более извращенной форме. Всем известно: если ты увидел Красавчика Джека без маски, ты не жилец. Это неоспоримое правило. 

— Когда-нибудь, тыковка, я тебя обязательно грохну, — ласково произносит Джек и щелкает металлическими креплениями маски.

Рис фыркает в ответ и спокойно натягивает штаны. Он уже слышал все это: тихий щелчок, шипение, которое издает Джек, рывком отнимая маску от лица, ленивые угрозы, которые, возможно, никогда не воплотятся в жизнь. 

— Если ты так хочешь меня грохнуть, — начинает Рис, застегивая пуговицы на мятой рубашке. — Почему бы тебе не сделать это в конце следующей неделе, до дедлайна по последнему проекту?

— И лишить себя бесплатной рабочей силы? Не смеши меня, кексик.

Джек бросает маску на соседнюю подушку и закидывает руки за голову, изучающе рассматривая любовника. Он всегда так делает: провожает его раздевающим взглядом до самой двери, заставляя волноваться, что вот-вот прикажет вернуться и раздеваться по новой. Рис привык к этому, и тяжелый взгляд только ласкает его между лопаток. 

Джеку нравится с ним, это видно невооруженным взглядом. Именно это и заставляет Риса просыпаться в холодном поту посреди ночи, с бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем, с мокрым от леденящего ужаса лбом. Джеку нравится с ним, и, когда Джек позволяет остаться у себя, он вынимает из-под подушки пистолет, откладывая его на тумбочку. Каждый раз, поворачиваясь к нему спиной после секса, Рис пытается заставить себя по-настоящему бояться услышать двойной щелчок перед болезненным выдохом сквозь зубы. 

Щелк — курок. Щелк — маска. Бдыщ — мозги Риса нарядно украшают стену возле кровати. 

Но Рис не боится. Он спокойно поворачивается к Джеку спиной, и тот целует его загривок своими настоящими губами, слегка прихватывая зубами кожу. Да, он любит убивать людей, но он делает это постоянно. Рис — приятное разнообразие на этом празднике жизни. Бесчисленное множество раз обещая убить его, Джек еще ни разу не взвел курок. 

— У тебя невероятно тупой галстук, Ризи.

— Это называется «стиль». К тому же, ты помял его, — обвиняющим тоном заявляет Рис. — Ты же вроде назначил совещание через час? 

— Пускай они там сами посовещаются. Можешь сказать им, что последний выживший получит повышение. Мне плевать.

Рис кивает и присаживается на край кровати, чтобы натянуть ботинки. Джек тоже садится: Рис слышит скрип матраса за спиной и скрежет металла по деревянной тумбочке, а после чувствует, как что-то твердое упирается ему в затылок. 

— У тебя будет последнее желание, кексик? — светским тоном осведомляется Джек.

Рис улыбается, запрокидывая голову. 

— Поцелуй меня.

Эти губы другие — они более жесткие и не такие подвижные. Рис чувствует носом край шрама и вздыхает, обдавая его горячим дыханием. Ему нравится быть с Джеком. В конце концов, он боготворил его еще до того, как узнал значение этого слова. Он увешивал стены его плакатами и засыпал, рассматривая их. Эту нездоровую фиксацию можно было сравнить разве что с постоянным самолюбованием самого Джека. 

Джек обожал самого себя, а Рис обожал его — они отлично сошлись на почве этого невзаимного, но такого сильного чувства. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что Рис обожал его любым, а Джек предпочитал любить себя только привлекательным. 

Рис поднимает руку и впустую щелкает застежкой на его подбородке, проходясь подрагивающими пальцами по губам. Джек морщится, дергает головой, освобождаясь из хватки, и отбрасывает пушку через плечо. Рис слышит глухой стук — это пистолет приземлился рядом с маской, задев ее край. Лучше бы она раскололась, думает Рис, но молчит. 

Он надевает ботинки и поднимается. Джек смотрит на его шею, словно оценивая, какая именно веревка будет для нее лучшей петлей. Но казни, кажется, нет в сегодняшнем расписании. 

— Когда-нибудь, — произносит Джек мрачно и поднимает взгляд выше.

Бельмо в приглушенном свете жутковато поблескивает. 

— Когда-нибудь, — улыбается Рис в ответ.

Он идет к двери и чувствует, будто взгляд Джека оставил огнестрельное под левой лопаткой, и кровь из раны вот-вот испортит ему жилет.


	2. ømhet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драматично-флаффные зарисовки, обе из альтернативного таймлайна. Если хочется драмы, можно думать, что из одного.

Порой Рис с упоением представляет, как рушится все вокруг. Он сжимает и разжимает скрипучие пальцы металлической руки, невидящим взглядом пялясь в стену напротив, в то время как в его фантазии эта самая стена рассыпается на тысячи кусков. Пробивая гнущиеся под тяжестью обвалившегося потолка металлические пластины, наружу выходит арматура, а развешанные тут и там экраны с раздражающе мелькающими картинками разлетаются вдребезги. 

Последними лопаются лампы дневного света, погружая пространство в блаженную темноту. 

Ему ужасно хочется отдохнуть. Открывая глаза, Рис видит все те же отполированные полы, постные лица коллег и панорамные окна, за которыми размеренно клубится открытый космос. Иногда в его мечтах арматура пробивает башку Красавчику Джеку прежде, чем свет погаснет. Это зависит преимущественно от графика работы. 

Однажды судьба решила развлечься и скрутила стальную нить его жизни в ебаную синусоиду, запутав так сильно, что не разберешь, где верх, а где низ. Рис уже не искал концы этой нити, но иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему действительно страшно, чем все закончится — для него самого, для Тимоти и для Гипериона. Все чаще казалось, что, если Джек однажды узнает обо всем, Гелиос просто сойдет с орбиты и унесется в ближайшую черную дыру. О, да, Красавчик Джек, этот феноменальный мудак, который всегда лезет не в свое дело. 

Рис обожал его и за это тоже, но течь по кумиру как пятнадцатилетняя девочка и при этом ненавидеть его всей душой оказалось неожиданно просто. 

— Твой кофе, — улыбается Тимоти, протягивая обжигающе-горячую кружку.

У него охренительная улыбка — ужасно милая, немного скованная и такая настоящая, что хочется выть. Или схватить его за плечи и кричать, вопрошая, что он забыл в «Гиперионе». Он ужасно лишний здесь, на Гелиосе — словно инородное тело, случайно попавшее в устоявшееся окружение. Зато Рис отлично вписался в компанию. Иногда ему становится стыдно за себя — за то, что продолжает портить Тимоти жизнь, за то, что вообще вмешался в ее ход и запутал все окончательно. 

Но в первый день Рису пришлось несколько раз звать его «Эй, красавчик» прежде, чем тот понял, что обращаются к нему, и это было настолько дико и... настолько очаровательно. Тимоти всегда извиняется за дурацкие подкаты, спрашивает, можно ли его поцеловать и благодарит после секса, что ужасно тупо, но ужасно мило. Поэтому Рис молча пьет свой латте и старается выбросить все глупые мысли из головы. Красавчик Джек его начальник, а не владелец, и даже то, что он спит с его двойником, не сделает его таковым. Это была такая чудовищно глупая, но такая поразительная случайность. 

Юный Рис отдал бы все за то, чтобы переспать со своим кумиром, но именно в тот момент, когда он возненавидел его всем сердцем, в его жизни появился Тимоти — с этой его физиономией, как две капли воды похожей на рожу Джека, с его бесконечными баночками по уходу за телом в ванной, с его слегка ассиметричной улыбкой и глупой привычкой целовать кончики металлических пальцев Риса. 

Они мало разговаривают, даже оставаясь наедине. Рис прекрасно знает, что контракт подразумевает неразглашение своего прошлого, а еще он прекрасно знает, как сильно Красавчик Джек наебал своего двойника. Тимоти тоже знает все это, а еще он слишком добр, чтобы расстраивать Риса напоминаниями. Он слушает его рассказы из детства и истории из офисных будней, кивает в ответ на жалобы на Джека и варит лучший кофе, какой Рис только пробовал в своей жизни. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому, — произносит Рис, не отрывая тяжелого взгляда от прозрачной столешницы.

— Да брось, — улыбается в ответ Тимоти, а затем подходит ближе и целует его в макушку. — Мне все нравится.

Это даже почти смешно. Все знают, что каждый, увидевший Красавчика Джека на коленях, в ближайшее время умрет в страшных муках. Это аксиома, который невозможно противопоставить ничего. Рис видел, как это происходит. Один выстрел — и ты уже не свидетель. Ты труп, приятель. Когда Тимоти медленно опускается на колени перед ним и целует его живот, Рис чувствует себя почти божеством. 

Рис уверяет себя, что это не потому, что они так похожи. Каждое движение Тимоти не на публике, каждое слово, каждый взгляд кардинально отличаются от поведения Джека. Рису хорошо с ним и наплевать, как он выглядит. Рису хорошо с ним, но он часто закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть в чужое лицо, нависшее над ним так близко, что дыхание опаляет губы. Рису хорошо с ним, но они почти не трахаются лицом к лицу. 

Тимоти целует его так мягко, что Рису самому хочется вцепиться ему в волосы и оттянуть назад голову, впиваясь в губы жестким поцелуем — до крови. Это пугает до одури, и Рис старается почаще напоминать себе, что из-за него все это закончится очень гадко. Очень гадко и очень грязно. А после Красавчик Джек вызовет уборщиков. Интересно, для кого из них? Для обоих? Рис очень надеется, что только для него одного. 

— Сходишь со мной куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Тимоти. 

Рис не знает, что и сказать. Он смотрит в такие же разномастные глаза, почти не дыша. Он видит в них ответ — все ответы, о каких он только мог бы попросить, на самом деле. Тимоти смотрит на него с усмешкой, до боли похожей на кривую усмешку Джека. Это выгдядит пугающе неправильно, словно кто-то склеил вместе две фотографии, и Рис накрывает его рот ладонью. 

Ему надоело каждый раз трахаться как в последний, пугаясь каждого шороха, безнадежно прячась от призрака, который давно преследует их обоих. 

— Ну так что? — тихо уточняет Тимоти.

Рис удивленно приподнимает брови. 

— Это что, шутка? Ты зовешь меня на свидание? Сейчас? 

— Я раньше не был на свиданиях. Я точно делаю все правильно?

Рис смеется и кивает, часто-часто, несколько раз. Ему нечего противопоставить. Эта нежность уже давно родилась у него внутри, и семена проросли, обвив побегами легкие — того и гляди, из горла выйдет бобовый стебель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фик 2016 года и он не ведал прикосновения беты, прошу прощения

**Author's Note:**

> фик 2016 года и он не ведал прикосновения беты, прошу прощения


End file.
